El Camino de un Shinobi no Gatana
by Lionel'di Ange
Summary: La aldea de la hoja es atacada por el Kyubi, pero nuestro rubio es raptado por Madara para sus planes, pero algo pasa descubre las aventura del nuevo camino ninja de este chico.
1. Un inicio diferente

Titulo Original: El camino de un Shinobi no Gatana.

Tipo: Fanfict, Drama, Acción, Comedia.

Quizás un poco diferente a la historia real (No mucho)

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece sino a Kishimoto.

Advertencia: Uso de lenguaje soez, algo de OverPower (ligero, ya verán el porqué después del capitulo 17). Contenido +18 por el gore y la versión Original estaba planteado para dos parejas para comedia, pero veré como hago eso ahora.

─Capitulo 0─

Un inicio diferente

Dice que la vida a veces tenemos segundad oportunidad pero esta en nosotros aprovecharlas…

El clan Uzumaki de la Uzushigakure no sato, fundador del Uzu y gran parte de konohagakure, eran temidos por su uso del fuunjutsu. Se decía que los Uzumaki son familiares lejanos de los Senju, ya que Hashirama Senju Había pactado con ellos un matrimonio para unir ambas aldeas; su matrimonio fue con Mito Uzumaki.

Después de que la aldea fue destruida, los pocos sobrevivientes fueron esparcidos en varias partes. Cabe destacar que ellos sellaron un lugar muy importante en Uzu y mandaron a la princesa y heredera del clan a Konoha ya que ella se convertiría en la siguiente Jinchuriki del Kyubi no Youko debido a que era ya una tradición en clan hacerlo. Desde que Hashirama y Madara pelearon en la valle del fin y sellaron el kyubi en Mito, Mito y Kyubi hicieron un pacto solo aquel clan podía ser su contenedores y como muestras de buena voluntad se les entrego el contrato de los zorros. De hecho el Kyubi no parecía ser mala persona solo que le daba su poder aquel que fuera digno de vencerlo en una batalla, claro a las mujer del clan se les hacia mas fácil por su habilidad de hacer cadenas de chakra.

Solo si su contenedor era lo suficientemente fuerte el kyubi el su jinchuriki fusionaba su fuerza y se lograba un poder excepcional. Bueno a lo que nos conviene [1]. Después que Kushina y Minato se conocieron se casaron, estando esperando ya apunto de nacer su hijo, paso lo improbable. Un hombre enmascarado asaltó la barrera donde se hallaba la pareja llevándose a Kushina y liberando el Kyubi que bajos los efectos de Sharingan, lo que provocó que se alocara y arrasaba la aldea entre tanto Minato intentaba salvar a Kushina para luego llevarla con su pequeño recién nacido.

Había poco que hacer en cuanto al desastre que había causado la enorme bestia anaranjada. Sus ojos feroces podían ser vilusmbrados en el horizontes, rasgados por la púpila y ensangrentado; se podía sentir un odio no profanado desde tiempo inmemorables. «Miserables humanos y su poder», claramente era las palabras que profanaban entre tanto se acercaba a la villa que había estado en paz durante tanto tiempo. Con sus uñas y su pelaje erizado abrió su boca y salió de ella una pequeña bola de chakra negra que se fue lanzada hacia la puerta principal de la Aldea. Suspirando y esperando su muerte, los Jounin, Chuunin y el mismo Tercer Hokage de Konoha se detuvieron en su respiración en seco. Sin embargo no fue necesario tantas prisas, un destello amarillo logró hacerse en escenario teletrasportando la Biujidama a las afueras de la cercanía del pueblo protegido por el sistema ninja.

Hiruzen, Tsunade, Jiraiya vieron al cielo notando su esperanza; el cabello amarillo con la túnica blanca lo confirmaron: el Yondaime había llegado a tiempo.

──Tsunade-sama ayuda a Kushina-chan y a Naruto-kun— el joven Kage de la aldea temía por la vida de sus hijo y esposa, no era para menos teniendo en cuenta la ferocidad de la bestia pero no era eso lo que de verdad tenía miedo sino por el sujeto que los atacó previamente. Algo le decía que no solo venía por el Kyubi sino por su propia familia. Lo intentó una vez, por lo que podría suceder otra vez.── Sandaime-sama, Kakashi, Jiraiya ayuden a contener el Kyubi mientras yo le quito el control a ese enmascarado ──suspiró con molestia por haber dejado que todo lo eso sucediera.

Los tres asintieron en su debida atención de sus deberes, esperando lo mejor de aquel desfavorable momento. Minato estaba aun pensante de aquel momento ya que ese sujeto lo obligo a usar su mejor arma "Hiraishin no Jutsu", en su mente venia el momento en que se preguntaba si podría luchar contra él, pues era demasiado fuerte debido a que se hacia intangible. Sin embargo no tardó en imaginar una forma de contrarrestar su adversario.

──Yondaime-Sama, el Cuarto Hokage el Konoha y el no Kiiroi Senkō s [2] ──lo miró por debajo del ojo para luego soltar un suspiro de lástima──. Que patético eres…──Ante él estaba aquel sujeto que invadió la sala de parto matando a todos y casi a su familia de no haber llegado a tiempo; su mascara blanca cubierto por un manto negro con nubes rojas y en su único ojo visible un Sharingan en forma de Shuriken amenazaba al rubio mientras se burlaba sarcásticamente.

Minato sentía en su interior arder la desesperación inoportuna de la burla ocasionada por aquel desgraciado hombre, lo estaba provocando ya que quería que perdiera los estribos y en el proceso su vida. Se calmó sabiendo de sus intenciones y lo miró con una sonrisa confianza tras recordar su plan de hacía pocos momentos había ingeniado.

──No seas estúpido yo acabare contigo, aquí mismo. Yo el Yondaime Hokage de Konagakure no sato, juro darle un futuro a mi familia── Su decidía forma de reaccionar mostraba que su calma había vuelto mientra el enmascarado ahora bufaba con un tono fastidiado por no haberle podido hacerle que se saliera de las casilla; luego la voz del ojiazul se volvió aguda y con algo de cólera tras volvía abrir la boca──. No se ni siquiera quién eres, pero no te dejaré continuar con tus intentos de acabar con mi villa a la que tanto protegí y cuidé, menos a mi familia.

El de la capucha negra lo miró nuevamente con cierto aire de malicia mientras ahora se hallaba de frente con un tono desafiante en su voz para cuando se dirigió al Kage de nuevo.

──En sí, no tengo porque decírtelo pero supongo que cómo no seguirás vivo para contarlo no habrá problemas ──dijo aquello como si su victoria estuviera asegurada, se hallaba luchando con un Kage pero no parecía molestarle en absoluto más bien dejaba verse muy confiado como si supiera el futuro del aquel hombre que una vez fue el héroe de la Tercera Guerra Shinobi──, puedes llamarme Madara.

Minato estaba muy sorprendido que negó tan insolencia que había dicho aquel hombre, sabía que estaba tratando de desequilibrado mentalmente y que debía mantener la calma «Madara murió hace años este sujeto debe ser una farsa o ¿no?» pensaba el aún en dudas. Aquel sujeto solo jugaba con él «puede ser que sí, puede ser que no» aseguraba mientras caminaba hacia él mientras se disponía atacar diciendo «eso lo averiguaras en la otra vida»

El autoproclamado Madara, se lanzó contra el Yondaime en una pelea de Taijustsu pero justo en ese instante, Minato aprovechó y con un sello le quitó el control a "Madara" quien solo atinó a maldecir su suerte. [3] Tal como sucedería en un mundo paralelo a nuestra historia, la batalla se desarrolló con el mismo ritmo que pasaría en otra dimensión. La lucha y victoria fue para el rubio tras el forcejeo con su oponente siendo vencido fácilmente, el sujeto pensó que iba a poder ganarle por algo era el Kage, ¿no?

──Volveré por el Kyubi, no lo olvide Minato-san... ──se oyó tras un gemido dejado al viento como lo último que se escuchó de su persona.

[...]

En el campo de batalla el Sandaime Hokage, animaba a resistir el ataque mientras su amado héroe llegaba aún entre agitados suspiros por aquella batalla con el otro enemigo en su lista; tras una leve explosión de humo en el cielo y de la nada apareció en un sapo Namizake Minato con la clara determinación de acabar con el zorro, su única forma era sellarlo en algún recién nacido: su propio hijo.

—Gracias por aguantar pero yo me encargo—les dejó con la confianza de que sería así. Su esposa quien había estado mal desde que le fue extraído el Biuji, se había recuperado gracias a Tsunade quien la acompañaba tras haber sido una orden traerla al sitio de la batalla por la misma pelirroja, había tenido el mismo pensamiento del rubio y por ello trajo al rubio menor. Sabía del contrato del Kyubi con su clan y la razón por la que habían sido escogido para ser sus portadores, ella tenía en gran apreciación su relación especial además de que sospecharía que esa "mujer" lo cuidaría muy bien.

Después de agotar al Kyubi y con la ayuda de Kushina, lograron sellar todo el chakra del zorro dentro de aquel bebe incluyendo su alma la cual permanecería dentro de subconsiente esperando por el día en que lo visitara. En un principio, ellos dudaron de que podría soportarlo pero se sorprendieron al ver que las misma reservas de Naruto eran tan comparables con la de un Jounin, pudieron asimilarlo.

Había algo era curioso dentro del chico, era una marca en su cuello en forma de un lobo en espiral que luego desapareció. Eso desconcertó al par un rato. Después de haber sellado en naruto el Kyubi no Yoko, se despidieron de su hijo no sin antes dejar una gran cantidad de chakra sellado junto a ellos lo suficiente para estar una semana junto a el entrenado y claro, las famosas palabras de ambos para finalizar.

──Sarutobi-Sensei ¿Que vamos hacer ahora? ──el anciano estaba temeroso de que el consejo tomara alguna acción en particular, sin embargo despejó su mente para acercarse al recién nacido en pasos cortos.

──Parece que Minato le dejo como regalo un kunai de lo suyo, que cosa ¿no? —Expresó una vez que notó lo curioso de la vida, habían sacrificado su vida al hacer el pacto con el Shingami y Sarutobi se hallaba algo deprimido por tal asunto. No obstante, no tardó mucho en ver su felicidad disipada tras un regreso inesperado, el enmascarado volvió a aparecer y su mirada sumado a un chakra extrañamente fuerte que despedía una sed de sangre y venganza hizo pesado el ambiente incluso para el mismo Kage, sin duda podría ser un Genjutsu de alto nivel. El sujeto avanzó hacia ellos sin que pudiera hacer algo correctamente.

──Parece que reclamare lo que es mío ──rió tomando al chico en un abrir y cerrar de ojos abriendo un vórtice y reapareciendo cerca de Mizu no kumi (País del Agua). Estaba contento de haber podido llevarse al muchacho, quizás podría entrenarlo para que le sirviera a él, fuera su arma definitiva y luego usarlo tantas veces como quisiera; era un sinfín de posibilidades en aquel momento, dejó eso de lado y suspiró al estar lejos del alcance de todos. La técnica que había usado aunado a toda la batalla anterior habían requerido mucho chakra de su parte más no tenía porque preocuparse, ¿o no?──. Aquí ya no podrán hacer nada ──Ladeó y se recostó de un árbol para descansar.

No muy lejos de allí, un grupo de otra aldea venía en un desfile uno tras otro para llegar rápidamente a la villa donde habían nacido. Su paso era probablemente relacionado con su misión anterior, llevaban prisa por regresar tras haber hallado un gran problema en el camino.

──Vamos, hay que llegar rápido a la aldea ──lo comandó un chico no muy mayor de ojos morados y cabellera castaña, parecía el líder del grupo y sus subordinados parecían respetarlos. Madara se inquietó tras escuchar unos pasos acercándose. El sujeto de ojos morados iba muy por delante de los demás y pronto se encontraría con el hombre, supo que alguien venía pero con su fatídico encuentro anterior y todo lo que implicaba, había dejado secuela y no podía moverse correctamente. El sujeto pisó un árbol llegando al claro donde se hallaba el enmascarado con el bebe en brazos apretándolo mientras éste comenzaba a llorar──. Tú, él que esta allí ──llamó su atención tan rápido como se dio cuenta de lo que apretaba contra su regazo, la forma en que estaba más la ropa que tenía no le daban una buena espina al hombre──, ¿qué haces con ese bebe? No pareces ser de por aquí y tu forma de actuar no me gusta ──su tono de voz era muy firme y pondría en seco a cualquiera que se sintiera superior.

Madara dio un respingo tratando de levantarse, componiendo su postura y tratando de no verse intimidado ante tal sujeto──. Y, ¿quién va a detenerme, un mocoso como tú? ──preguntó con mucha arrogancia. El encapuchado estaba seguro de sí mismo y sus habilidades que ni siquiera se preocupó por saber quien era.

──Yo no soy ningún mocoso ──ese chico odiaba que lo confundiera por su apariencia y detestaba que la gente fuere así todo el tiempo que lo viera, sobre todo cuando eran desconocidos malintencionados como el que tenía en frente──. Yo soy el Yondaime Mizukage: Yagura Karatachi, Jinchuriki de Sambi ──le gritó prácticamente pues ya era la vigésima vez que le decían eso ese mismo día, no tenía porque seguir aguantándose ese detalle. Sin embargo, de parte de Madara seguía maldiciendo su suerte «otro kage esto es una broma no pude ir a otro lado» pensó tras luego tratar de moverse, pero de entre las sombras y las cercanías a Kiri, salieron unos 30 Jounin y ANBU.

── ¡Suéltalo ya! ──ordenó una vez más acercándose sacando su arma.

──Que mal, tendré que retirarme ──rió con desgano. No obstante, no previó ser aprisionado en agua por alguien que lo tomó por sorpresa. El sujeto era alguien despiadado y poseía una enorme espada con filo inquebrantable. Zabuza, uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla logró tomarlo con la guardia baja. No dio chance de reaccionar, justo en el momento en que estaba siendo formulada la prisión usó el Sushin no Jutsu para acercarse y tomarlo antes de que se completara. Yagura agarró el niño y empezó a huir dejando al sujeto de capucha con el Shinobi no Gatana. El enmascarado de Madara no puedó hacer más nada que solo huir abriendo un portal para retirarse debido a que no contaba con las fuerzas para poder hacerle frente, pero antes juró que regresaría por el Kyubi. El castaño, quien se había puesto distante logró escuchar aquello parpadeó dos veces al enterarse del estado de Jinchuriki del joven rubio, lo miró entre su regazo ahora y soltó una mirada apacible y tierna como si fuera su hermano menor el que tomase.

──Así que también eres como yo, tal vez seas como mi hermano de ahora en adelante y el de Isbou ──pensó recordando a la enorme tortuga dentro de su interior, la cual se perturbó un poco por tal idea descabellada──, bueno debo apurarme a llegar a la aldea.

No tardaron mucho en salir de aquel claro en mitad del camino y ahora ya se veían a las puertas de Kirigakure no Sato. Al llegar a la aldea fueron recibidos en la torre del Mizukage donde ya mas tranquilo estaba Zabuza, Haku, Mei, Ao, y en ese momento Konan de Amegakure no Sato como embajadora de Ame en la niebla. El ambiente estuvo tenso hasta que llegaron, pero inesperadamente las cosas se pusieron algo bizzaras en cuanto un individuo de cabellera rubia entró en brazos del actual Mizukage de la región.

──Oh que lindo bebito, ¿cómo se llama Yagu… ?──Aquella mujer que tenia pinta de infantil por su forma de decir las cosas, era una chica de pelos rojizos y una mirada fría como la mayoría en Kiri. Yagura le volvía aparecer una vena en la cien por la forma de llamarlo, le dijo por vigésima vez ese día que no le dijera "Yagu", estaba muy enfadado pues era la única que casi no la respetaba, no obstante, esa chica no tenia remedio. Cada vez que se le metía algo en la cabeza nadie se lo sacaba.

──Ta bien Yagu, ¿pero cual es su nombre? ──volvió a insistir nuevamente con el diminutivo sacando un suspiro de resignación en cuanto venía venir sus palabras.

—A ver Naruto, Na- ──iba a seguir pero se detuvo a leer bien el nombre que constaba en una muñequera que traía puesta desde que le pusieron nombre en Konoha── ya va no se ve bien ──trató de limpiar la emplastadura de hierro que se había dañado por tantos acontecimientos──. Su nombre es Namizake Uzumaki, Naruto ──El Kage ahora estaba sorprendido── Ya va imposible Namizake, el uno que conozco con ese apellido es el Yondaime de Konoha, pero ¿cómo es que su hijo termino aquí? ──se preguntó en voz baja.

En ese momento que ni siquiera había terminado sus últimas palabras cuando llegó un ANBU con información del ataque a Konoha por el Kyubi y la muerte del Hokage y su esposa, aquella información le permitió al Kage tener una vista más amplia de la situación del joven Naruto, a quién llamó «Naruto Uzumaki» por temor a los ataques o secuestro de Kumo e Iwa. En aquel entonces, Kiri y Konoha, habían tenido buenas relaciones con Uzu por lo que se dignaron a cuidarlo dado que en Kiri no había discriminación por los Jinchuriki. Yagura decidió enviar un mensaje a Konoha explicando la situación y una carta de alianza con el fin una relación entre Kiri y Konoha, la cual nunca se había formado, naciera aquel día de temor para los de la Hoja.

[...]

En la apacible Konoha, un consejo se reunía para discutir los asuntos recientes, como siempre, no perdían el tiempo tras los acontecimientos y los resultados. Ahora ellos, todos los clanes y los vegestorios de los ancianos que se juntaba con Danzo, estaba juntos en un mismo lugar. Aún los estragos del ataque estaban presente entre los asistente, habían habido muchas bajas importantes incluyendo al que era el actual Kage de la Villa y habría otras cosas más por declararle a la población, sin embargo, algo más estaba preocupando a los reunidos que esas cosas.

── ¿Cómo diablos dejaste escapar al hijo del Yondaime, Sarutobi? ──preguntó Danzo con tono furioso debido a que ya que tenía planeado usarlo en sus planes futuros con la raiz o algo peor.

──Deja de estupideces Danzo ──habló Hiruzen tomando su pipa y exhalando aquel humo mientras lo miraba resentido──. No fue mi culpa, lo único que podemos hacer es enviar un escuadrón a buscarlo ──cosa que debieron haber hecho pero que fue pospuesta por un incidente que surgió con algunos miembros del Clan Uchiha.

Muchas fueron las reacciones de los diversos espectadores que estaban presentes, por una parte Tsunade se fue de la aldea, Kakashi quedó más frío que el hielo por toda las noticias que llegaba y trataba de procesar; los demás clanes no hicieron ningún tipo de berrinche solo recordar que el hijo de su mejor amigo Minato Namizake: Naruto Namizake Uzumaki había posiblemente muerto, bastó para que un silencio sepulcral llenara la habitación en el momento. Todos se miraron las cara en cuanto lo que sugirió el viejo de los monos era algo real pero la vez delatador, mandar a los ANBU por todo el país del fuego para encontrar a Naruto haría que las sospechas de las otras villas se vieran reflejadas en Konoha y los expondría a un ataque de Iwa y Kumo con quienes estaban tratando de parecer fuertes. Los debates fueron y vinieron más buscar al Uzumaki fue su prioridad mientras seguían discutiendo dichos asuntos, no obstante, con el paso de la noche y la llegada del amanecer los escuadrones ANBU quedaron desilusionados de no poder haberlo hallado.

[...]

Se había dado por terminado la reunión de regreso a Kiri mientras una Mei jugaba muy simpáticamente con aquel bebe. Los demás estaban haciendo otras cosas entre tanto Yagura se encargaba del papeleo enorme que había dejado acumular por dos días, decir que suspiraba derrotado sería mucho para describir lo agotador que se sentía hacer todo aquello después de una misión con tantos contratiempos.

── ¡Que bello bebe! ¡Verdad! ──la chica usaba su dedo para acariciar la mano del bebito mientras éste le veía muy alegre con una sonrisa por la que ella mataría por atesorarla, era diferente a las sonrisas sádicas que tenía los miembros de Kirigakure, incluyéndola, por lo que era algo reconfortante verle: era tan inocente──. ¿Te quieres quedar conmigo, verdad que si? Siiiiiiiii ──respondió alargando el sonido del as "i" al final de su última oración. Estando en la oficina de Yagura, aquel comportamiento desvergonzado estaba comenzando a irritarlo, haciendo que empezara a rogar por que se detuviera. No obstante, ahora que analizaba bien los asuntos, ¿quién lo cuidaría? Era algo ya importante para la aldea, pero no hubo manera de que Mei inmediatamente no se dispusiera para la tarea de madre sustituta. Sin embargo, dada su forma de ser el Kage se vio con una cara de pavor de saber que le pasaría al bebe si lo dejaba en sus manos, pero Konan también la levanto inesperadamente por lo que todos los aún reunidos se precipitaran a a sorprenderse por su reacción. Un por qué resonó por la habitación.

──Pues ya que soy la embajadora y tengo que quedarme aquí, supongo que porqué no ──dijo mientras se acercaba a donde estaba Mei con el bebe──, además es muy lindo ──las mujeres y sus delirios por los bebes recién nacidos, siempre queriéndolos cuidar y cargar, y esas cosas. Quizás eso significaba el sentido maternal, ¿una habilidad oculta de las Kunoichi de la Aldea más sangrienta entre las 5 grandes naciones ninjas? Yagura respiró hondo, por lo menos había hallado una solución temporal a la situación por lo que ahora podía atender otros asuntos relacionados dando a entender que había aceptado su oferta.

──Bueno esta bien el será cuidado por ustedes entrenado por los mejores Jounin, espadachines y por supuesto por su Kage, es decir yo. ──le mencionó incitando a todos que se fueran de allí. «Minato me ayudó una vez, es hora devolverle el favor» pensó antes de empezar a escribir un mensaje junto a Ao quién se quedó para atender algunas de sus funciones como el secretario de la villa──, envía esto a Konoha lo más rápido posible.

──Entendido mi señor.

[...]

Al día siguiente llegaba a Konoha un mensaje con Kiri el cual fue traído por un ANBU de confianza, Hiruzen se hallaba ahora algo ocupado por tener que regresar a su anterior puesto como Hokage sin dudar el porqué lo había dejado: el papeleo. «Podrías haber sido un gran Kage, Minato, pero no tenías que dejarme 9 meses de papeleo» se regañó a su aconsejado dirigente, los ataques de Kushina exigían su completa atención por lo que no tuvo tiempo de realizar ciertas cosas de "menor importancia" según lo explicó un día la Habanero Sangrieto.

──Hokage-sama tenemos un mensaje de Kir,i es importante ──le dijo el Shinobi mientras le entregaba la carta. Hiruzen levantó una ceja por el contenido de la carta ya que era algo extraño que Kiri enviara un mensaje después de algunos acontecimientos anteriores en pasadas guerras.

──Mantén en secreto que esto pasó, ¿de acerco? ──le dijo mientras ahora tomaba el papel──, a ver que dice ──Sarutobi la tomó con cara de «¡qué rayos!, ¿más problemas?» pero al leer la carta todo cambió a una sorpresa.

── ¿Qué dice la carta Sensei? ──preguntó Jiraiya después de salir de una ventana como siempre tenía como mala costumbre el sudichoso espía profesional de baños termales. El anciano mandó a que todos en la habitación se retiraran para hablar con más claridad con su discípulo. Allí fue cuando el Tercero leyó el asunto en voz audible pare el albo.

De Kiri a Konoha asunto importante:

Hokage-sama lamento su pérdida, El Yondaime en un momento me ayudó y es hora de devolverle el favor. Hemos salvado a su hijo de las garras de un enmascarado, nosotros hemos puesto el segundo apellido quedando como Uzumaki Naruto para despistar a Iwa y Kumo, así poder hacerlo un gran shinobi debido a que Kiri no se tiene miedo por los Jinchuriki. Hemos decido que sea él, el embajador de Konoha en Kiri firmando así una alianza entre las dos naciones. Me gustaría que Naruto, recibiera las pertenencias de sus padres así poder entrenarlo con los Justsu de su clan para que se cumpla tal proposito. Además, estoy al tanto de la situación del consejo de la aldea por lo que esto es un secreto de mayor rango. Espero que uno de sus ninjas puede venir a visitarlo y ayudarle escuche que el Gama-sanin es su padrino, sería bueno que el también lo entrenara.

──Esto no puede ser ──dijo el sujeto de los sapos algo incomodo por la declaración de un país con el que no habían tenido contacto desde hace tiempo y por el cual habían estado en relativa paz. Además, no entendí cómo Minato lo había ayudado por lo que se sentía como una trampa──. ¿Qué hacemos Sensei? ¿Podremos confiar en ellos? ──se preguntaba el peliblanco con lo que recibió un sí por repuesta, pues el mismo Sandaime conocía algo de aquel hecho el cual estaba relacionado con la neutral relación que mantenía la Hoja y el la Neblina.

──Eso hubiera querido su padre, que fuera un gran shinobi ──se detuvo a exhalar el humo de su pipa levantándose hacia la ventana donde podía observar las reconstrucciones de la villa tras el ataque──, fuera aquí o en otro lugar ──aclaró teniendo en cuenta los temores de la gente si el muchacho se quedaba allí, quizás lo verían como un monstruo del cual solo se esperaría más destrucción en un futuro. El anciano lo miró nuevamente y se acercó a un pergamino──. Mañana irás en viaje de espionaje, pero en vez de eso, te dirigiras a Kirigakure con todos los pergaminos y pertenencia de Minato y de Kushina ──debía ser así para que no sospecharan de una posible traición a la nación del Fuego y se viera obligado a dejar su puesto y no contar con la bendición del Feudal del país.

──Como usted diga.

Continuará...


	2. La Neblina Sangrienta

**Capitulo 1: _Un nuevo Reto: Hola Chigirigakure no sato, la academia de la neblina Sangrienta._**

Han pasado unos 6 años desde que pasó aquel inoportuno accidente. Quizás en otro universo paralero otro Naruto posiblemente ahora estuviese siendo atacado por los aldeanos, espera, eso es imposible ¿no? Quién sabe, pero devuelta a nuestra historia, fueron 6 años bien entretenidos. Yagura consiguió a su hermano menor, Mei se convirtió al igual que Konan en madres sustitutas. Por otra parte, Zabuza llegó a ser un gran amigo de la familia y de Naruto quien no dejaba de molestarlo.

Como era de esperarse de un bebe, necesitó leche materna provista del cuerpo de la madre, en este caso, Mei tuvo el trabajo de darle de comer muchas veces. Siendo algo que su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado, se las ingeniaron en base a conocimientos médicos traídos por cierto peliblanco quién tuvo la dicha se ser quemado vivo en cuanto se acercó a los senos de la chica. Sin embargo, no tardó mucho cómo para que esa situación durara ya que pasado un año pudieron darle su biberón. Por su lado, Konan cambiaba los pañales del pequeño bebe mientras Zabuza ayudaba a cargarlo para luego recibir golpes por parte de Mei quien parecía no agradarle nada en lo absoluto, sin embargo, siempre se las ingeniaba para sostenerlo un rato.

Jiraiya vivió muchos momentos inolvidables con su ex–alumna, conmemoraron viejos recuerdos: como era ser apaleado con origami puntiagudos cada vez que trataba de hacer algo pervertido. No obstante, también hubo buenas nostalgias como cambio pañales como castigo, además, una vez Naruto le orinó encima, vomito en él y algunas otras cosas asquerosas que no mencionaremos. Aun así, también ayudó mucho con su crianza. Había traído los pergaminos de Kushina y Minato a Kiri acosta de que el consejo no se enterara de que sus preciados pergaminos hubiesen sido dados al enemigo.

Pero no todo fue malo para nuestro galante ya que conoció a una chica que compartía sus gustos, claro que cuando se enteró de su trabajo, lo mando a volar. Naruto tenía 4 años cuando él llego por cuarta vez a Kiri y debido al tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que lo vio, no lo pudo reconocer pero se llevó bien con él. Además le trajo una comida que a su padre le gustaba, el "Ramen", y luego de probarlo le suplicó e imploró a su "Nii-san" que le consiguiera un puesto de Ramen en Kiri. Casualidades de la vida, un señor de unos 30 años pasaban por allí con su hija vendiendo Ramen un día, fue la solución a sus suplicas. Ellos tenía la intensión de ir a Konoha, pero sintieron lastima por el chico rubio que le rezaba que no se fuera diciendo «que era el mejor Ramen que había comido en su pequeña vida» por lo que no tuvieron opción y se quedaron.

Naruto era muy querido por los chicos y chicas de la aldea. A pesar de los rumores de que esa villa era despiadada, el rubio tuvo una linda infancia siendo consentido en algunas ocasiones y regañado en otras. Su pelo había crecido y podía atarlo como una cola de caballo además se volvió algo laceo por lo que era manejable; caminaba irradiando alegría ese día con unos pantalones negros, botas ninjas del mismo color y una camisa blanca con gris larga en las mangas. En la parte posterior tenía el sello del clan Uzumaki gravado en gris y una especie de bufanda que adornaba su cuello de color azulado.

«Era una hermosa mañana», llegó a pensar sin saber que sus días de ser consentido llegarían a su fin. Había sido llamado por el Mizukage el día anterior para hablar con él de algo importante más no tenía idea de que eso repercutiría en su vida, incluso Mei pareció destellar en sus ojos alegría mientras Konan se limitó a sonreír forzadamente. Ahora él caminaba hacia la oficina de su amado Nii-san subiendo por una escalera en forma de caracol hasta que dio con la puerta de su lugar de trabajo. Para su edad, su estatura era ligeramente un tanto más alta que la del promedio, pero no demostraba tanta madurez como se esperaba que fuere o eso era lo que daba a entender bajo su cara de inocencia.

──Buenos días, Nii-san ──dijo al entrar percibiendo en la habitación la persona que lo había mandado a buscar la noche anterior, se hallaba ocupado pero logró echarle un ojo y prestarle atención en cuanto llegó.

──Es bueno verte de nuevo, Naruto ──exclamó mientras tomaba un descanso de su trabajo, caminó y se colocó en frente del escritorio para ahora invitarle a sentarse. Yagura medía como 1.70cm a penas y el rubio le llegaba casi por la cintura en cuanto pasó por su lado a tomar el asiento dejando que el castaño sacara una sonrisa.

── ¿Necesitabas algo? ──preguntó sin rodeos algo molesto por ser despertado en la mañana tan temprano, se sentó e infló sus cachetes──, quería dormir más tarde pero Ka-san me levantó y no me dio comida por haberme quedado dormido más que unas paletas de calamar.

──A pesar de tus reacciones, sigues siendo un niño ──rió causándole más malestar al rubio quien pidió que se detuviera──. Bueno Naruto, mañana empiezas en la academia. ──le mencionó haciendo que una cara de confusión se colocara en su rostro──, déjame decirte que no será fácil.

──Pero, ¿para qué quieres que entre en la academia? No puedo vivir mi infancia en paz ──gimoteó haciendo un puchero agarrando sus piernas en posición fetal──, no quiero morir aún. ──recordó que la villa tenía un sobrenombre que le daba escalofríos.

──Sabes que no puedo tratarte con preferencias ──echó un suspiro──. Como sabrás, Naruto, a Kirigakure se le conoce como Chigiri no sato (la neblina sangrienta) por dos razones. ¿Sabes cual es una de ella? ──preguntó con la esperanza de que supiera la respuesta.

──Por la guerra civil ocasionada por el Sandaime; Ka-san me contó esa historia ──respondió estando en la misma posición anterior.

──La segunda razón es por el método usado para que se gradúen los nuevos genin ──comenzó a explicarle el mayor motivo de aquel sobrenombre──. Verás de lo que hablo es que, para graduarse como genin, deben asesinar a los más débiles pues así nos aseguramos que solo queden los más fuertes en Kiri. Esta costumbre, se empezó a adquirir al final del mandato del Sandaime y comienzo del mío, por esta razón, es que yo mismo te he entrenado ──mencionó recordando que solo se dejó entrenar cuando le daban una motivación pues el demás tiempo andaba por allí flojeando. Su cara parecía ser seria después de aquel pensamiento fugaz; no era para menos, tuvo que sacarlo arrastra de su cama muchas veces y otras más mandar a un escuadrón sensor para hallarlo──, pero creo que podrás lograrlo ──dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

──En serio Nii-san, ¿piensas que lo lograre? ──preguntó algo tímido para luego ver el asentimiento del Kage y saltar de alegría como el típico Naruto que conocemos.

──Eso espero de ti, Naruto debes saber que tienes entrenar día y noche para ser extremadamente fuerte ──trató de llegar al punto que quería ahondar──. Por lo que deberías dejar de andar vagueando y colocarte a trabajar, ese no ha sido siempre tu sueño ──le recordó al chico.

──Claro que sí Nii-san. ──estuvo callado un rato para luego ver como el chico le mandó a retirarse por lo que se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta──, gracias por confiar en mí.

Mientras salía de la oficina de su hermano mayor, comenzó a pensar en lo pesado que sería enfrentarse a los chicos de la academia. Muchos de ellos tenían un enorme apetito sangriento por graduarse como antes le había comentado Zabuza, pero él solo quería seguir viviendo su dulce vida. ¿Quizás Mei lo había mimado mucho? Desechó todo aquello, si bien los entrenamientos con Yagura y Mei habían sido buenos para él, todavía había muchas cosas que no sabía a pesar de tener a su tía Konan encima de él todo el tiempo para que estudiara algo, siempre que se desocupaba. Lo tenían sometido, por lo que tendía a escaparse de su hogar varias veces e irse a un sitio tranquilo. Bajó hasta el final llegando a la calle principal de la aldea y caminó por la derecha directo hacia su casa sin ningún ánimo más que esperar comer algo de Ramen.

── Así que tú eres el afamado hijo de Mei y el querido hermano del Yondaime-sama ──su tono fue una afirmación sarcástica más que una pregunta. Era un niño de su misma edad que esperaba en una intercesión justo de camino a la casa del rubio, recostado de la pared con sus manos metidas en el bolsillo y sus ojos cerrados.

──Sí ──afirmó tratando de imaginar que lo anterior fue una pregunta y no una simple burla──, ¿quién eres tú? ──preguntó a su interlocutor, aunque todo el mundo sabía quién era él, Naruto quizás no conocía todo el pueblo. El chico se despegó de la pared y caminó junto a donde estaba parado, sus ojos casi de color morado con un pelaje blanco se encontraron con los azules del rubio.

──Mi nombre es Suigetsu del clan Hozuki, y futuro Shinobi no Gatana ──declaró orgulloso.

── ¿Shinobi no Gatana? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come? ──indagó el chico recordando que aún tenía hambre por haberse levantado tarde.

── ¿Tiene hambre? ──curioseó en sus pensamientos confundidos para luego retomar el hilo de la conversación── ¿A caso no conoces quienes son los shinobis no Gatana? ──esta vez se notaba que se hallaba muy sorprendido ya que era bien sabido que siempre molestaba a uno de ellos quien parecía ser su amigo.

──No, pero dime ──le dijo con cara confusa mientras trataba de sofocar los ruidos que venían de su estomago; «Ramen, Ramen… » Pensaba mientras trataba de calmar sus intestinos.

──Son los espadachines de la niebla, Zabuza-sama es uno de ellos ──suspiró en derrota para luego mirarlo con algo de envidia──, vives con uno, ¿y no sabes que son? Por favor ──dijo con un tono derrotado, debía reconocer que era un chico muy extraño y despistado.

── ¿Zabuza-san es un Shinobi no Gatana? No sabía, pero debí suponerlo porque lleva una gran espada legendaria conocida como la Kubikiribocho [1] ──dijo como si nada cerrando los ojos y colocando sus manos detrás de la nuca comenzando a caminar despacio pasando adelante del peliblanco──. Además, es un especialista en Kenjutsu.

Suigetsu quedó un rato analizando lo que acababa de pasar y decir que estaba más que impresionado, era poco. No sabía si era por lo cabeza hueca o por lo inteligente que podía llegar a ser pero debía tener eso en cuenta para futuras batallas. Saliendo de su estatus, caminó junto a Naruto por un rato hablando de cosas triviales y se paró en una desviación para luego despedirse.

──Debo volver al clan, ya es tarde y debo ir a entrenar. ──mencionó llamando su atención──. Seguro que nos vernos mañana, escuche que también comenzarás en la academia, ¿verdad?

──Sí ──respondió alegre pero luego se detuvo en el hecho de que se lo acaban de mencionar y que solo él lo sabía, por lo que no dudó en preguntar──, ¿cómo supiste? ──estaba curioso de cómo logró saber de ese asunto.

──También tengo amigos en altos mandos ──le giñó el ojo para seguir con su camino.  
──Ah ──respondió vacíamente como si no hubiere entendido nada──, nos vemos amigo ──le dijo mientras seguía su camino a la mansión del Clan Terumi. No tardó mucho en divisar el edificio que se mantenía como un pequeño castillo Japonés adornado por el logo del clan en todas partes. Ese lugar únicamente vivía 3 personas contándolo, pero era un buen lugar para descansar de la gente de la villa que a veces lo acosaban preguntando más que todo por el hermano mayor, es decir, Yagura. Al parecer era muy popular con las chicas de la villa quienes siempre le andaban diciendo cosas acerca de su amado Kage y su pequeño «esclavo», cabe decir que a veces evitaba entrenar con él por esa razón.

Pasando por el portón exterior, pudo pasar a los interiores de la enorme casa. Abrió la puerta y dijo que ya había llegado.

──Buenas tardes Ka-san, Tía Konan ──saludó cortésmente a una pelirroja y una peliazul que se hallaban haciendo algunas tareas. En el caso de la Terumi, ella estaba preparando el té mientras la usuaria del origami estaba leyendo algunos pergaminos. La primera en darse cuenta de que su lindo bebe había llegado fue la pelirroja quien salió para luego saltar en sus brazos. La chica aparentemente había avanzado en su complejo de Yandere con síntomas de Tsundere pues ahora parecía idolatrar a su pequeña criatura sobreprotegiéndolo de cualquier mal impuro, en otras palabras, de pervertidos.

──Buenas tardes, Naruto-kun ──aun seguía abrazándolo fuertemente para luego soltarlo tras que el dijera que se estaba ahogando──, ¿cómo te fue con Yagu? ──le preguntó ahora dirigiéndose a lavar los platos sin antes decirle que tomara el té.

──Bien ──respondió simplemente para luego cambiar su tono de voz por uno fastidioso──, Nii-san dijo que iba a mandarme a asesinar a mis compañeros de escuela desde el primer día y así graduarme lo más rápido ──exageró todo haciendo que ambas se sorprendiera──. Es broma, es broma──eso relajó el ambiente para luego dar un largo suspiro y soltar lo que en verdad le había comentando Yagura──, me dijo que mañana comenzaba en la academia.

──Esa estúpida ley de Kiri, ¿por qué Yagura no la eliminan? ──comentó algo indignada por el método que usaba la villa para obtener lo mejor de lo mejor.

──Porque así se asegura de que queden lo más fuertes en Kiri, Konan ──le mencionó la chica cayendo en el mismo hilo argumental en que se basaba el Kage; la peliazul nunca lo había entendido ya que ni en Amegakure bajo el régimen de Hanzo, se les ocurrió hacer algo así──. Chirgirigakure no Sato, ¿recuerdas? ──le rememoró el sobrenombre de la villa.

──Pues, aún, la veo innecesaria y cruel ──bufó molesta al ser derrotada por el mismo idea una y otra vez──. Pero bueno, yo no soy la Kage para poder hacer algo como eso ──concluyó fastidiada por el tema.

Después que hubieron comido y hablado de otros temas triviales, Naruto decidió que era hora de dormir por lo que las dejó con sus charlas de chicas y se despidió. «Bueno, yo creo que seré bastante fuerte para poder graduarme, de verdad, no tienen porque preocuparse. Yo me graduare, además creo que en algún momento tendré que matar así que temprano que tarde» luego le dio las buenas noches y terminó su camino hacia su cuarto el cual se hallaba en el piso superior. Desde allí adentro se podía ver muchas cosas, no era el lugar más alto pero podía darles la talla a algunos.

Posó su mirada en su recamara siendo esta bastante grande y en medio de ella un futon para poder descansar. Tomó la sabana y la retiró de éste para tomar su lugar meditando un poco sobre sus encuentros y lo sucedido en aquella mañana. « ¿Suigetsu, eh?», sin duda su encuentro con él había sido muy interesante; sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido profundamente acorde pasaban los minutos pensando en ello.

Un estallido se oyó retumbar por la derecha, un fuerte temblor sacudió todo alrededor. Estaba muy oscuro, solo se podía distinguir sombras en aquel lugar. Gritos de desesperación se oyeron de un lugar a otro, unos de ánimo mientras otros de escarnios que empezaban a molestarles a los oídos. Pudo ver su reflejo mientras caminaba intentando saber que era lo que sucedía en un pozo de agua. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en una especie de guerra shinobi por lo que luego observó. Su reflejo en el liquido traslucido le daba una imagen mayor, tenía más o menos 16 o 18 años y se veía portando en sus brazos una especie de placa que le cubría hasta los codos plateada, una capa blanca que decía: Kami Kiiroi no shi ikazuchi kiri [2] en la parte de arriba y un poco más abajo las palabras de Rokundaime Mizukage. Su cabello era largo hasta los pies y en su frente se formaban dos cachos a la vez que un sujeto con la misma apariencia se acercaba a él. Lo que difería de la suya era el pelo negro, los ojos grises con varios tomoes y una sonrisa sádica mientras juntaba sus manos rompiendo el suelo.

«Este es el fin de nuestra eterna batalla Indra»

Naruto despertó con la respiración agitada, era de día porque los rayos del sol atravesaban la ventana que había dejado abierta la noche anterior. «Que sueño más raro» se dijo así mismo tallando sus ojos para luego bostezar. Se levantó dirigiéndose al baño para comenzar con su rutina matutina.

──Ya es hora de irme a la academia ──después de haber terminado de peinarse bajó para tomar el desayuno.

──Buenos días, Naruto-kun aquí está tu desayuno, debes llegar rápido a la academia ──le recordó viendo como se acercaba para comer el pedazo de tostada con tocino──. Recuerdas que debes prestar atención, sé que no me defraudaras ──expresó con gran confianza mientras veía como terminaba de arreglárselas para tragar la comida y terminarse de colocarse su ropa.

──Adiós Ka-san, regreso antes de las 6 ──musitó tragando lo último que le quedaba del pan.  
──Eso espero, que te vaya bien.

[…]

Un chico corría terminando de arreglarse sus vestimentas bien hechas por su madre, tenía un pantalón negro con vendas blancas que llegaban a sus botas del mismo color. Su camisa era de maya mayormente descubierta con pedazos de telas de color naranja oscuro en su torso inferior y en los hombros. La academia no quedaba muy lejos del lugar en donde vivía por lo que podría llegar temprano, además quizás hablar con su nuevo amigo del clan Hozuki.

──Ser el primero que llega a la academia, tiene sus ventajas ──expresó cuando por fin pudo entrar en el lugar. Se podría decir que era un edificio enorme con el sello de la Villa en su puerta. Adentro tenía muchos barandales en que no permitía que nadie se cayera de la planta superior mientras que más dentro, en el patio, había una enorme piscina de entrenamiento tan grande y con gradas que podría decirse que era un coliseo. Pasó de largo subiendo una escalera llegando al aula de clase y viendo que había pocos alumnos todavía── puedo escoger mi asiento.

──Miren a quien tenemos aquí ──le dijo el peligris mientras se sentaba al lado de su nuevo amigo──, no pensé que fueras madrugador. Y siempre pensé que eras un vagabundo.

── ¿Cómo sab-

──Te lo dije, no eres el único con influencias dentro de Kirigakure ──le cortó a sabiendas de que era lo que trataba de preguntarle.

──Oye Suigetsu ──llamó su atención──, hagamos una promesa de amigos, ¿sí?

── ¿Qué tipo de promesa? ──preguntó con curiosidad, no sabía que estaría pensando en ese momento el rubio como nunca podría imaginar que era lo que pasaba por su loca mente.

──Prometamos que no nos mataremos en las finales de acenso a genin, sino que daremos los mejor de nosotros así quedar juntos. ¿Que te parece? ──esas palabras le recordaron al chico de ojos morados la prueba final para poder ser Genin de la Neblina, lo sabía perfectamente pues su hermano siempre le hablaba de ello.

──Está bien acepto, amigo ──todo parecía ir bien pero el chico cambió a una cara muy astuta── con una condición ──el rubio rápidamente replicó para saber cual era──. Debes presentarme a Zabuza-sama ──Naruto lo vio viable por lo que sería fácil y con eso en mente estrechó su mano.

──Claro amigo, después de que salgamos de aquí te lo presento.

──Eso espero ──sin darse cuenta habían llegado los demás alumnos y el profesor con su anuncio de que iba a comenzar la clase, ellos despabilaron y se sentaron correctamente.

── Ao-san, ¿cómo es que usted está aquí, no me diga que Nii-san lo mando a espiarme? ──en ese momento le vino a la mente todas las veces que el líder de escuadrón de rastro lo encontraba con algo de su ayuda ocular, su arma secreta. El hombre dejó escapar un largo suspiro al verlo allí sentando entre los primeros, odiaba estudiar por los métodos que usaban pero eso no indicaba que no le interesara aprender cosas nuevas.

──No Naruto ──negó rápidamente a la pregunta──, fui asignado a esta clase ayer, sin esa orden del Mizukage-sama.

── ¿En serio? No me digas ──su forma de hablar fue sarcástica como si viniera venir ese hecho, todo parecía muy bueno para ser cierto. Al terminar de hablar de esa manera hizo que el tuerto sudara frio, como si supiera que lo mandó a que le enseñara a todos correctamente en especial, a eso dos.

── Qué cosas dices naruto, es tu imaginación ──le mencionó desviando la mirada mientras pensaba que a pesar de que se veía como un completo cabeza hueca, era muy sagaz. Terminó de sobarse la nuca para luego ponerse correctamente escribiendo su nombre en la pizarra.

──Más le vale, no mostrar favoritismo ya que eso no sería justo para lo demás ──dejó en claro su postura.

──Está bien, si tu lo dices…

Después de haberle dado el discurso de inicio y todo lo demás, hubo una pausa para un receso en el cual compartieron un poco los nuevos aspirantes a genin. Sin embargo, dos de ellos se hallaban solos en un lugar a parte viendo a todos socializar como si estuvieran muy feliz de hacerlo, pero ellos tuvieron un ligero presentimiento de lo que estaba pasando y se vieron los uno a los otros para luego soltar un suspiro de resignación.

──Sabes Suigetsu, quizá no debamos socializar mucho ──miró a todos nuevamente para tomar la comida que preparó su madre adoptiva──. Así no evitaremos el sentimentalismo a final.  
──Tienes razón ──confirmó las sospechas que tenían desde el principio. Al parecer, todo eso de ser amigos solo era una farsa para cuando llegara el verdadero final del año. A su corta edad podrían decirse que entendían ciertas cosas mejor que los demás, esos dos años de amistad solo sería su ruina.

Después que terminaron las clases, Suigetsu le recordó a Naruto lo de su promesa de ir a ver a Zabuza. Naruto casi lo olvida pero pudo darse cuenta con las palabras del peliblanco de que hubiere sido un grave error hacerlo. Salieron de la academia para tomar el camino hacia las afueras de la zona densamente poblada pasando antes por Ichiraku's Kiri Ramen para la merienda del rubio; de esa manera, después de un buen rato y cinco tazones de Ramen llegaron a la casa del espadachín de la neblina.

En cuanto llegaron a su exterior divisaron al sujeto con la espada en el suelo mirando el cielo azulado, había llegado de una misión de asesinato y apenas se estaba relajando ya que había pasado varios días fuera. Encontrarlo fue una gran coincidencia y una fortuna por parte de ambos civiles.

──Es un honor conocerlo, Zabuza-sama ──Suigetsu corrió locamente rápido en cuanto lo vio y se tiró al suelo para luego hablar mientras hacía reverencias como si estuviera adorando a Alá, confundiendo mucho al Jounin quien se estaba preguntando que era lo que le pasaba pero al ver a Naruto se recompuso para hablar.

──Ya déjate de estupideces y díganme que hacen aquí ──le dijo en un tono muy friolento sacando de lugar a Suigetsu quien pensaba ahora que daba miedo. Naruto se río porque sabía que Zabuza le gustaba hacerle eso a quien no lo conocía.

──Dejando eso de lado Zabuza-san, vinimos a verte ──el rubio se acercó y se sentó al lado del peliblanco y enfrente del portador de unas de las siete espadas de la Niebla──. Suigetsu te quería conocer y yo quería verte de nuevo.

──Zabuza-sama usted es mi inspiración y dio a conocer mi sueño ──el Shinobi no Gatana preguntó cuál sería eso y el aspirante respondió──. Convertirme en un Shinobi no Gatana y ser reconocido como un gran ninja.

──Ya veo así que ese es tu sueño, mocoso ──se levantó con una sonrisa debajo de su vendaje── debes demostrarme que vales la pena ──El chico mencionó que haría lo que sea para ser su discípulo. Por un momento Naruto vio un destello de maldad a sabiendas de lo que podría imaginar el Jounin en ese momento pero luego lo ignoró. «No debe ser nada tan malo, ¿no?» pensó antes de ser interrogado por el mismo sujeto quien ahora centraba su visión en él sacándolo de su burbuja de pensamiento── Y tú, Naruto, ¿Cuál es tu sueño?

A decir verdad, Naruto pocas veces se había preguntado que quería hacer en el futuro. Solo esperaba que sus días felices permaneciera. Entonces recordó el sueño que tuvo la noche anterior y se preguntó que pasaría con su madre y sus allegados si una guerra cobrara sus vidas sin que él pudiera hacer nada. Fue allí cuando supo que debía hacer algo antes que ese sueño se pudiera volver algo real o peor, se cumpliera al pie de la letra. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, tener el titulo de Mizukage era una buena recompensa. Sin embargo sacudió sus pensamientos y respondió:

──Ser tan fuerte como tu Zabuza-san e igual que Nii-san. ──contestó habiendo descubierto lo que quería ser. Entonces Zabuza continuó con su intervención: «Ya veo, por lo que entiendo podrías ser el primer Shinobi no Gatana en ser Kage, así combinas tu dos requerimientos.» recordando que mencionó a su hermano, seguro pensó que quería ser Mizukage y que lo mencionó a él, inequívoco sospechó que quería imitar su mismo camino ninja.──. Sería cool ser el Rokundaime Mizukage, un Shinobi no Gatana ──hizo una pausa y se levantó viéndolo a los ojos──, el más fuerte del mundo.

──Entonces los tomaré a los dos como aprendices por lo que en estos dos años de la academia tendrán que venir a mi casa y de esa forma entrenarlos ──se dio vuelta y murmuró para sí──, para que sean fuertes y cumplan sus sueños ──luego se volteó para darle nuevamente la cara con un sonrisa sincera pero con malas intenciones──. Pero deben pasar mi prueba, primero. Mañana los espero acá.

──Sí, Zabuza-sensei ──dijeron los dos con pose militar antes de salir corriendo hacia sus casas.

[…]

── Ya llegué ──anunció a los tres residentes de la mansión Terumi.  
── ¿Cómo te fue Naruto-kun? ──preguntó al ver que tenía una enorme sonrisa.  
──Bien, hice un amigo. Además, Zabuza-sensei nos va a entrenar para ser un Shinobi no Gatana ──mostrando que estaba muy feliz con lo que le sucedió aquella mañana. Aún así, de cierta manera, a Mei no le agradaba a Zabuza pero si le había prometido tal cosa estaba contenta de que él fuere quien lo ayudara a su camino. Recordó como solía murmurar dormido a veces cosas sobre espadas y Kages, soltó una risilla para luego pedirle que se fuere a dormir.

──Descansa, Konan está de misión, así que no estará en esta semana. ──le avisó al ver que la buscaba.  
──Oh ya veo, ojalá no le pase nada ──mencionó algo preocupado.  
──No te preocupes Naruto-kun, ella sabe cuidarse ──eso lo tranquilizó. Aquella noche no comió debido a la comida que obtuvo del Ramen sagrado que comió de «Ichiraku's Kiri Ramen», para él era lo mejor aunque tenía que admitir que la comida que preparaba Konan era también una de las mejores del continente Shinobi, con eso en mente durmió como un bebe.

Al día siguiente fue muy normal. Suigetsu y Naruto andaban juntos, curiosamente siendo los más aplicados de la clase aprovechando a responder todas las preguntas que les pusieran. Aunque muchas veces se lo tomaban a juego, le hacían las cosas más fáciles al profesor, pero recibían algunas burlas de sus compañeros de estudios. Sin embargo no eso no importaría al final pues podrían descombrárselas fácilmente debido a que podrían asesinarlos en cuanto se presentara la prueba concluyente.

Las clases terminaron, lo que sirvió como señal para ir al encuentro con Zabuza ese día para su prueba. Como siempre, tardaron un poco en llegar pero lograron hacerlo en menos tiempo que el día anterior. En cuanto hubieron conseguido estar en la casa del espadachín, Naruto fue el primero en tratar de llamarlo sin ninguna respuesta. «Esto es extraño» le señaló Suigetsu viendo que de pronto todo parecía llenarse con la bruma natural de Kirigakure, ¿pero era cierto eso? ¿Natural o artificial? Fuere como fuere, recibieron dos Kunai que fueron lanzados de una dirección desconocida.

──Su prueba comienza ahora ──su voz parecía ser difusa por lo que no sabían dónde estaba en realidad──, cada uno debe hacerme un rasguños con ese kunai, así solamente los aprobare, sino morirán. ──declaró asustando a los pequeños.

──Ya verás que te haré una herida de la cual no tendrás el orgullo de presumir, Zabuza-sensei ──expresó con las piernas temblándole ante la presencia de un Jounin. Suigetsu, viendo la determinación de su compañero, hizo lo mismo. Adoptó una pose de pelea mientras Zabuza reía al ver que podría tener nuevos aprendices.

──Así me gusta, comencemos ──sus palabras ahora parecieron provenir de una única posición dejando ver que estaba parado con su uniforme de Jounin con su espada cargada al hombro──, veamos de que están hechos.

Continuará.

[1] (El Chuchillo decapitador/La Ejecutor).

[2] (El Dios: Relámpago de la muerte fúnebre de kiri)


End file.
